


[Podfic] Fragment 17,513

by scatteringmyashes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes
Summary: "Felix and Sylvain search for a miracle. It would be nice if they found each other in the process."***Podfic of a segment of Careful Fear, Dead Devotion... And a bit of an audio drama.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Fragment 17,513

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akhikosanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [careful fear, dead devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465192) by [akhikosanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/pseuds/akhikosanada). 



> So, I was sitting at work and totally not paying attention and thought "you know what would be fun? Podfic. You know what would be more fun? Audio drama." 
> 
> I.... Did not have the energy to podfic the entirety of the original fic. In my defense, it's 22.5k long. So I picked one of my favorite - and most appealing audio-wise - sections. 
> 
> Shout-out to Eri and Clyde for helping me out. And happy birthday Cha :) 
> 
> Let me know how it went!

  
  


  
  



End file.
